Just The Way You Are
by AliceTonksHPJ
Summary: A situation: Annabeth's family a host of a party while Percy is a waiter at the same party. This is the difference between them. Though best friends, parents don't agree to this kind of relation. But our heroes are fighters and they will fight for their right, but first they need to fall in love. Will they?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**12:30 p.m., New York, Le resident de la Athena:**

Perseus Jackson was washing cars, not out of interest but due to necessity.

His hands ached as he laboured in the sun. His only grace was the water with which he was washing, but it did little help. It was too humid.

Percy, Percy, he thought to himself, you can do this. You need the money. Think about mom.

He was honest, he would give himself that. He didn't cheat, up till now at least, and he would clean the car till it was sparkling in the sun. He would earn and help his sweet, hardworking mother.

He had to beg so hard to allow Athena to allow him to do something, something about laws of child labour. He had told her that he was doing this as a part time job, he convinced her. Athena finally succumbed to his whims. "Son, I'll pay you, but go home when you are tired."

Well... the ride was sweet. A Lamborghini Aventador, no less. He wished he could get that car one day.

He was brought out of his stupor by the soft tinkling of bells. Bells, he thought, he didn't live near-

"Percy, hey!" There came Annabeth Chase in all her glory.

Annabeth Chase, his friend, maybe. She was Athena's daughter and a pretty one at that. A smile came onto his face. Her hair was in curls, curled like a princess'. She was wearing a different kind out dress, but she looked beautiful, he'd give her that.

"How do I look, Percy?" She turned left and right posing, her hands on her hips and head held high.

"Photogenic," he said, grinning.

"Percy!" Annabeth complained, stretching out the cy in Percy.

"What! God swear, you are beautiful; no lie. Bring me a camera."

She blushed. "Whatever. My mom told me you were here so I came."

"Yeah? Anything specific?"

"Yes, to fill your brain with some information. I don't want it to forever remain in its Seaweed Brain stage," she began laughing at her own joke.

I laughed, "Enlighten me then, o wise girl."

"This," she gestures to her dress, "is a _lehenga,_ which is popular in India. My mom has a client who is Indian and they invited us to their party," I tried not to think about chicken lollipop and everything else, "and mom wanted to please them so she is dressing me up Indian fashion. She herself is dressed in a sari. I always thought dresses were the only party wear were dresses, which end up before the knees. It's a nice change, anyways. I hate wearing those dresses. These are nice, fashionable and cover your body, pretty sweet if you ask me."

Percy tried hard not to stare at her bare stomach. "Huh! You copied that out of goggle!"

She looked at me pointedly, "Where else, you are not Indian; I am not, so goggle is the next best option. Et plus, I edited it."

Percy shook my head.

She kicked off her shoes and asked, "May I?"

"Wait," he took the rag next to me and cleaned a spot on the top. I extended an arm out and helped her climb and sit on the head of the car... and went back down to continue clean the car.

"Thanks.

"So, have you heard the story of Cinderella?"

He shook his head, "No. She some Architect?"

"No, silly, it is a fairy tale. A prince charming got her for himself by getting her to wear a shoe."

He stared at her, "Seriously?",with an uncomprehending look.

"Seaweed Brain, you will always remain a seaweed brain," she exclaimed.

All afternoon she stayed with him, telling him, properly, the story of Cinderella. Once he thought to tell her that she would get sun-burnt, but she looked so happy, he didn't dare. She never liked people telling her what to do.

But Percy told her to go sit on the bench/swing. Every once in a while she would get up and start jumping excitedly, but he would tell, "Annabeth, the party, the _lehenga_," and she would sit back down, frowning. "You care too much, Percy!"

"Just for you my lady," he retorted. Upon receiving a look from her, he said grinning _nothing_.

They were seven years old.

He was poor and she was rich as hell.

Both had one common thing, they both had one parent. Both of them knew loss, but they pretended they didn't care.

No, he wasn't a prince charming and she wasn't a sleeping beauty, but their story was a fairy tale.

Rest assured, this was so not an easy road, what with the economic status difference high just the way life has to get in between things.

**A/N: OK! So this is AliceTonksHPJ with a brand new story, with a half-new plot-, well hope so.**

**Things might be absurd at moments but just go with the flow. I hope you guys remain with me till the end and many more. I had got this chapter done well before my other stories are done. I really have no idea when I would have this story up, but now that it is, I hope you like it.**

**My only wish: People...take a few moments and review and favourite and follow.**

**The next time I update would be when I get 7/9/10 reviews and no less.**

**Live life king size and do make my day by reviewing.**

**And do check out my other stories – BOND,KIDNAPED and A FRIENDLY RIVALRY.**

**- AliceTonksHPJ over an out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**11 years later**

"Annabeth!" called out her mom from up there.

"Coming mom!" she called back. "Just a minute."

Annabeth turned to her friend Thalia, "Thalia go on, I'll join you in a few moments."

Thalia nodded and went towards the drinks stand to join her friends.

Annabeth continued on her way towards her mo- ARGH!

"Annabeth, you should be more careful." She looked down to see Percy kneeled down and doing her shoes. She kneeled down next to him. "Sorry Perce, you know I don't like heels that much."

Percy nodded his head up and grinned a smile back. His tan face always a sight against his raven black hair. He threw his head back and laughed. "Still the same old Anna-banana."

"Hey! No insulting!" she mockingly slapped a hand down on his back.

Percy bit his teeth on his lips and smiled, shaking his head a little.

"Annabeth!"

"Coming, mom! I am walking not flying."

She motioned to Percy and he gestured her to go.

;;

"Perseus Jackson, you are supposed to be serving drinks."

"Yes sir."

- asdfghjkl-

**A/N: So I know this short but I really don't have the heart to continue this.**

**So I am DISCONTINUING this. **

**=Sorry for the inconvenience caused.**

**Ps. Did you really want this to continue?**


End file.
